


I need you

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Classifications, Daddy!Thor, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Little!Darcy, Little!Loki, Littles Are Known, Misunderstandings, Mommy!Wanda, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Teen!Darcy, alternate universe - classifications, very vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tommy asks Teddy that question that he can't seem to forget.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Tommy Shepherd
Series: The Classifieds [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Forever/gifts).



> I hope this cheers you up a bit

Loki woke up curled up in Thor's arms, an alligator stuffie in his arms and no pjs on. He blinked, squirming in Thor's hold. That's right. He'd not only refused to sleep in his own bed last night, but he'd also refused to wear pyjamas, despite Thor's numerous attempts to put them on him.

"Go back to sleep, Lolo." Thor grumbled as Loki tried to push him away.

Loki scoffed and flicked his brother's forehead. Thor grunted and opened his eyes.

"Let go, you big oaf."

Thor blinked, but released him.

"Sorry, Loki. I thought-"

Loki waved off his apology.

"Don't. It's fine."

Loki stood and shivered. It wasn't cold, JARVIS never let it get cold, but it was colder than it was under the toasty blankets.

"You can wear my robe." Thor offered.

Loki rolled his eyes and ignored him. He grimaced at the weight of a soggy diaper between his legs and ripped it off as soon as he was in the ensuite bathroom. He tossed it in the trash and jumped in the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist when he was done, eyeing the hooded green towel that Darcy had picked out for him. He resisted the urge to wrap himself up in it.

He sighed and thought about the trip back home they would be making soon. Darcy was in school and wouldn't be able to come with them and Jane was preoccupied with a big project. It would just be him and Thor. Which wasn't a problem, per se. It had been just the two of them for a long time. When you're raised by royal parents, you spend more time with nannies and tutors than you do with your parents themselves. Thank god he had an older brother there for him.

His parents weren't bad parents by any means, though they weren't very present in their children's lives. Loki wasn't dreading seeing his parents. He just wished Jane and Darcy were joining them. Nowadays those two were more of a family to him than his parents were. His mother, Freya, was lovely, but Jane knew Loki better than she ever has and Thor has always been more of a father than Odin has, even when they were both kids. He sighed and picked up his toothbrush.

He probably should have known he was dropping. He should have gone to Thor for help, before attempting to brush his teeth all on his own. He hadn't, and he didn't.

"Daddy!"

Thor came rushing into the bathroom, his hair disheveled from sleep. His eyes were alert as they scanned Loki frantically. No doubtedly searching for any signs of injury.

"Lolo! What-" He stopped, taking in the sight of the sink.

There was toothpaste squirted all over it.

"How did you even-?" Thor started, cutting off again and shaking his head. "Oh, Lolo."

"Sowwy, Daddy."

"Shh, no, it's okay, baby. It's my fault. I didn't realize you were Little."

"Wasna l'il, Daddy. Toofpaste a meanie."

Thor laughed and scooped him up, taking the toothpaste out of his hand. Loki pouted, but giggled when Thor kissed his nose. The Little handed his toothbrush over. Thor applied a small amount of watermelon flavored toothpaste onto the bristles and Loki opened his mouth automatically.

"Come on. Let's go get some breakfast." Thor said, when they both had their teeth clean and hair brushed.

They stopped by the nursery to dress Loki, before eating.

* * *

That evening Thor made tacos, just like he'd planned to. Darcy had been struggling, even though she would never admit it. Between Jane working late hours and leaving insanely early, the upcoming trip that Thor and Loki were making, and Clint being in a coma, it was just a lot for a little girl to take in. Thor definitely thought of Darcy as his little girl, but if he told her that, she'd most certainly storm off to her room and refuse to talk to him for the rest of the day.

Thor figured tacos and burritos was a good way to cheer her up. She'd spent the afternoon hanging out with the twins and Teddy, and she was having Lorna over for a sleepover tomorrow. Thor was trying really hard to let her have ample opportunities to vent to friends. Even though he knew she needed to focus on her studies, too.

She had an essay due on Friday, but he knew she'd get it done. Both of his kids were basically geniuses. They definitely didn't get that from him. That was all Jane, he was sure. Though, technically, they were like that even before either of them met Jane. Thor still thought her influence had a strong impact on them.

Thor had diced veggies and cooked up ground beef, as well as chicken, both seasoned with taco seasoning. He'd grated cheese and even had lime and cilantro sitting out. There were large flour tortillas and small corn ones, hard tacos, chips, and spinach tortillas. Thor had really gone all out. He sent a text to Darcy letting her know that taco markings were done.

Loki reached his hand into a bowl of sliced olives.

"Not in your mouth, Lolo. In the burrito." Thor told the Little as his hand strayed towards his open mouth.

Loki pouted, waited until Thor turned to fetch salsa and sour cream out of the fridge, and shoved the handful in his mouth. Thor set the condiments down on the counter and raised a brow at Loki.

"What are you doing, chipmunk?"

"No'in." Loki tried to say around his mouthful of food.

Thor chuckled and stepped into assist in making a burrito for the Little. He wrapped it up, even though he already knew Loki was going to unwrap it anyways. He added chips and salsa to his plate before carrying it out of the kitchen. Loki eyed his highchair with disdain, before sitting in his booster seat instead. Thor smirked, amused, and set the plate down in front of him.

The booster seat was made for Littles and did very little to actually boost. It was mainly meant to keep the Little in their chair. Thor strapped him in, before pushing Loki up to the table. He went back to the kitchen to fetch a sippy cup full of juice for the boy. They were just finishing up and Thor was trying to wipe down Loki, who kept turning his face away, when Darcy showed up. She had Tommy, Billy and Teddy with her.

She glanced at the untouched tortilla on Loki's plate and laughed.

"Night, Lolo." She said, as Thor scooped him up.

"Nanight, sissy." He mumbled back, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Can you put the food away when you're done?" Thor asked.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Thor just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Darce."

"Night, dad."

The other three teens said goodnight to them too, before returning to their discussion about vampires.

After dinner they all collapsed on the couch. Billy in Teddy's lap, so they'd all fit. Even then, they were squished together. They picked back up with The Vampire Diaries, which they'd been watching all afternoon.

"I feel bad for Clint." Billy said at some point.

Teddy's arms tightened around him.

"I feel bad for Phil. I can't imagine one of my Littles being in a coma. Poor guy."

Tommy snorted. 

"Poor Phil? Clint's the one who might not wake up." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I know. I feel bad for him, too, of course." Teddy said, quickly.

"I had the displeasure of being there when Natasha found out about it. I thought she was going to take the whole tower down." Darcy said.

"Why? Did she destroy stuff?" Teddy asked.

"Nah. That's not her style. She was deadly calm. The kind of calm that makes you tremble in fear. Like I thought she'd kill the next person who tried to talk to her. Luckily, that person was Bruce and he just received a glare that threatened to hurt him, if he tried to touch her, before she left. To go visit Clint, I'd imagine." Darcy said.

"Yeah, it seems like just one bad thing after another these days. I keep thinking about Uncle Pietro." Billy said, sadly.

Tommy tensed up.

"Don't." He said, his voice hard. "Don't you dare bring him into this."

Billy's lip trembled as Tommy glared at him.

"Tommy." Billy sobbed.

His twin clenched his fists, but pulled Billy into his lap and snuggled him close, when the boy started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I just- I've been thinking about him, too. It's hard."

Billy nodded and cuddled up closer. Teddy didn't say anything. This was personal, just between brothers. He did let his fingers card through Tommy's hair once, before he kissed Billy's head and stood up.

"Anyone want a soda?"

Tommy glanced up at Teddy, but didn't respond. Billy gave a small shrug as his answer.

Darcy stood up.

"I'll help."

She led Teddy into the kitchen to give the twins a moment together.

"Let's make rootbeer floats." She suggested, pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream.

Tommy and Billy joined them after a few minutes, as Teddy was filling up glasses with rootbeer, a scoop of ice cream in each glass. Tommy's hand was in his brother's as he tugged him further into the room. Teddy capped the soda bottle, watching as Tommy leaned in to whisper something in Billy's ear. Billy squeezed his hand, before stepping closer and leaning into him. Tommy's free hand wrapped around his waist. Teddy smiled at them, but didn't say anything to draw their attention to him.

The twins were practically inseparable as they drank their rootbeer floats. At the end of the night, when they returned to their floor, they didn't head to their nursery. Billy stopped in the doorway of his bedroom, glancing back at Teddy. He looked sad.

"Night, Teddy." He said, softly.

Teddy nodded. He knew he was being dismissed, but he wasn't upset about it. Tommy needed Billy right now, and Teddy wasn't going to be an asshole and demand otherwise. Billy was Tommy's brother long before he was Teddy's boyfriend.

Tommy kissed Billy's cheek.

"It's fine, Billy. I can sleep in my own bed."

Billy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! You can't!"

Tommy sighed.

"I'm fine, Billy. I don't need my little brother by my side."

"I know, but I need you, Tommy."

Tommy sucked in a sharp breath, and wrapped his arms around Billy's waist. Billy's arms came up to wrap around his neck, and clung to him. Teddy's heart fluttered at the sight and he took a step closer, wanting to comfort them, but stopped himself. It really wasn't his place to intrude.

"I'm gonna go. Call me in the morning?" Teddy said.

Billy turned to look at him, and nodded, but he looked sad. Teddy smiled, hoping that it would make Billy smile too, but he didn't want to leave anymore than Billy wanted him to. Tommy sighed, tugging Billy until his back was flush against his chest.

"Wait, Teddy. Why don't you join us?" Tommy said.

Teddy's eyes widened.

"No, it's okay-" He started.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You're just going to show up again in the morning. You might as well stay."

Billy bit his lip nervously, waiting for Teddy to respond.

"Um, yeah, I guess. If you're fine with that."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

Billy turned in Tommy's arms to beam up at him.

"Really? You mean that? You really don't mind?"

Tommy smiled and kissed his nose.

"Anything I can do to make you smile at me like that, is so worth it. Come on, I'm tired."

Billy nodded and let Tommy tug him into the bedroom. Teddy had slept in this room once or twice, when Billy had gone to sleep Big. Though, Tommy had been Little one of those times and at their dad's the other time. Teddy had noticed that Tommy tended to spend more time with their dad than Billy did. He'd never asked about it. He wasn't sure there was a specific reason for it.

Teddy figured it had to do with Billy being more attached to Wanda and Tommy to Paul. Not that they'd ever said that specifically.

Teddy stood in the doorway, hesitant to get in the bed. It really shouldn't be as big of a deal as he's making it out to be. It's innocent enough, right? Just sleeping. Still, his heart was hammering in his chest. Billy patted the bed next to him, and Teddy stepped closer. His eyes flickered to Tommy's, trying to judge if he was really okay with this. Teddy suspected he was only letting him stay, because he wanted to make Billy happy. Which was, well, okay, but Teddy wished it was for a different reason. That right there was a good reason for him to just say goodnight and return tomorrow. He really shouldn't want Tommy to want him to be there.

He couldn't bring himself to walk away, though. Which is why he slid under the covers and let Billy curl into him. Billy sighed and nuzzled against him. Teddy smiled and kissed his head. Tommy watched this interaction and frowned. He really shouldn't have agreed to this, but he had, so he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Billy. Before long, Billy was asleep. His breath brushing softly against Teddy's neck.

Tommy tensed everytime that Billy shifted closer to the older boy. Not because he had a problem with Billy cuddling up to Teddy. No, it's because it meant that Tommy's arms, wrapped around Billy's waist, were pressed closer to him, too. He blushed, trying not to think about how hard Teddy's abs were or how it would feel to be pressed up against him instead of Billy. Unfortunately, his mind decided to distract him, by wondering back to the playdate with Cassie and Peter.

It had been fun. Tommy liked Cassie and Peter was a cute baby, but Tommy had been all weird and out of sorts, ever since then. He was trying to push it out of his mind, when Teddy spoke.

"I can leave, if you want me to, Tommy." Teddy said, softly.

Tommy started at the sound of his voice, and shrieked. He hadn't realized that Teddy was still awake.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Teddy rushed out.

Billy squirmed, whining, most likely because Tommy had shrieked in his ear. His eyes fluttered open.

"Shh, you're okay." Tommy soothed, immediately.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Teddy said at the same time.

Billy blinked sleepily, nodded and his eyes closed again. Teddy and Tommy shared a smile, glancing at eachother instinctively.

"God, he's cute." Teddy murmured, running his hand through the younger boys hair.

Tommy hummed in agreement and nuzzled against his twins neck. He blushed, when he met Teddy's eyes again. They were soft, but somehow too intense. Serious.

"I meant what I said, Tommy. I can leave if you want."

"Don't you dare. You'll just make Billy cry."

"I can sleep on the couch. I don't even have to really leave."

Tommy rolled his eyes. As if that would make Billy stop crying. He didn't say that though.

"It's fine, Teddy."

Teddy sighed, and stared up at the ceiling. Tommy's mind drifted back to the playdate and he found himself asking that question that's been nagging him ever since then.

"Why didn't you correct him?" Tommy blurted out.

He cursed himself afterwards. Teddy's eyes snapped to his, and his brows furrowed. 

"Who? Billy?" He asked, confused.

Tommy shook his head.

"No, forget I said anything." Tommy muttered.

"No. Tell me."

Tommy's eyes widened. In that moment Teddy seemed more like a Dom, than Tommy had ever noticed before. Usually he saw Tedddy as a Caregiver, even though he knew logically the teen wasn't one. Teddy must have realized how much that it had sounded like an order, because he cringed.

"Please?" He added, his voice intentionally soft.

Tommy bit his lip. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? He sighed and pulled away from Billy. He sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Tommy? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so demanding."

Tommy huffed. He had a feeling Teddy was trying to determine if he was slipping or not, from the way he was scanning him.

"I'm fine, Teddy. I just- I'm confused."

Teddy waited to see if Tommy would go on, but spoke up when he didn't.

"Well, I'm not sure how much I can help, if I don't know why you're confused, but I'll try. Just tell me what you need."

Tommy bit his lip. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't possibly say that. _I need you._ The words echoed off of his skull, bouncing around in his mind. No, he couldn't say that. Teddy was Billy's boyfriend, and he'd never do that to his brother.

"At the playdate, why didn't you correct Nate?"

Teddy looked alarmed. He sat up, pulling Billy into his lap. Billy whined from being repositioned, but Teddy shushed him. Billy settled again, when Teddy rubbed his back.

"Why? What did he do?" Teddy demanded, sounding even more Dom than he had before.

Tommy's eyes widened. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Teddy thought had happened.

"What? No, it's not- nothing like that." Tommy reassured him.

Teddy's eyes were searching Tommy's. Trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"Can I hold you? I know you're Big, but-" Teddy cut himself off and glanced down at Billy.

Tommy's first reaction was to say no. He really shouldn't say yes. Teddy looked really freaked out though, and Tommy just knew he'd feel better to hold him close. Which is why he scooted closer, until Teddy's arm was wrapped around him. His nose in Tommy's hair, as he leaned up against Teddy's larger body.

"I'm sorry, I just- you scared me." Teddy murmured.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. Just promise me that you'd tell me if he did hurt you, or anyone for that matter."

Tommy nodded.

"Thank you. God, I don't know what I'd do, if he had."

Tommy swallowed.

"It's fine. I promise."

"So, what did you mean, then? What didn't I correct?"

Tommy cringed. He kinda wanted to pull away, but he knew he'd feel so much worse if he did.

"Can we just drop it?"

"Absolutely not. If you refuse to tell me, I'm gonna assume it's something really bad, Tommy. I can't just let it go."

Tommy whimpered and pressed closer. Closer to Teddy and closer to Billy on his lap.

"When Nate asked you how long you'd been dating us, why didn't you tell him we weren't dating?" Tommy said.

He couldn't look at Teddy while he said it, so he looked at Billy instead. His head was on Teddy's shoulder, the one that Tommy wasn't leaning against. His arms trapped between their bodies.

"What?"

Tommy risked a glance at Teddy. He honestly just looked confused. He was clearly taken aback by the question.

"Nate didn't ask if we were dating." Teddy said, his brows furrowed.

Tommy frowned. He had been Little at the time, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew what he'd seen. Nate had very clearly indicated that he meant both Tommy and Billy, when he asked Teddy how long they'd been dating. When Tommy told Teddy this, he just blinked at him.

"I didn't notice that." He said, softly.

Tommy's eyes widened. Could that be true? Had he really not noticed?

"Oh. Never mind, then." He mumbled, horribly embarrassed.

He really wished he hadn't of said anything.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Tommy. I really didn't realize that had happened. Is that why you got so upset?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't figure out how to voice it." He admitted, his cheeks burning.

"God, I should have seen that. I should have asked you what was wrong." Teddy said, clearly blaming himself.

"You did, I just didn't tell you what was wrong. It's not your fault. Honestly, it's stupid."

They sat in silence, the minutes passing them by. Both of them lost in thought.

"Um, can I ask why you thought I didn't correct Nate?" Teddy asked at last.

Tommy tensed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you think I was trying to implie that I was dating both of you?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Tommy denied.

Tommy's not really sure what he'd thought. It wasn't rational, but a part of him was hoping that he had been trying to say that. Of course, it didn't make any sense. Teddy obviously wasn't dating him. Still, maybe a small part of Tommy had hoped that it meant he wanted to, even if it made no sense for him to implie that.Teddy hummed, like he didn't really believe him.

"It's late. We should go to sleep."

Tommy was relieved that he didn't press him. He gasped, when Teddy pulled him down with him. Billy shifted on top of him and Tommy snatched up his hand, holding it in his own. Billy rubbed his cheek against Teddy's chest, before settling. Teddy smiled and kissed his head. He looked at Tommy, curled into his side.

"Night, Tommy."

"Um, yeah, night." The boy whispered back, his cheeks burning and his face turning to hide in Teddy's bicep.

* * *

When Billy woke up in the morning he was laying on top of Teddy. He blinked as the bed shifted, pushing himself up.

"Tommy?"

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, Billy. Just go back to sleep."

Billy frowned and shook his head stubbornly.

"No. Not unless you come back to bed."

Tommy sighed and abandoned his attempt to get up. He pulled Billy into his arms, effectively pulling him off of Teddy and Billy cuddled up to him. Teddy turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Billy. Tommy blushed and squirmed as those strong pair of arms brushed against him. Good god. The world was teasing him.

"Thanks, Tommy." Billy murmured, kissing his cheek.

"For what?"

"For staying and for letting Teddy stay. You're the best twin ever."

Tommy swallowed and nuzzled against him, but didn't respond. He was pretty sure that Billy wouldn't be saying that, if he knew the thoughts he was having about his boyfriend.

* * *

When Teddy woke up, it was to two Littles playing Miss Mary Mack next to him. He chuckled and pushed up to a seated position. They were facing eachother, legs crisscrossed and hands clapping together as they recited the song lyrics. Teddy waited until they were done to kiss both of their heads and slip out of the bed.

"Teddy! Where're ya goin'?" Billy asked.

"I'll be right back. I've just gotta pee."

Billy squirmed and made a face.

"I gotta pee, too!" He said, like he'd just realized.

"Me too!" Tommy said, equally as surprised by the revelation.

Teddy felt like face palming.

"Okay, come on. In the bathroom."

Billy and Tommy chattered non-stop while they peed, one after the other, before demanding that Teddy give them a bath. Teddy plugged the tub and turned on the water, before he finally got to pee.

"Teddy, want my ball track." Billy said when Teddy finished washing his hands.

"Sure, bud."

Teddy set it up, suctioning the track to the wall, before helping the boys undress. Tommy had his shirt off, but was trying to kick off his skinny jeans, that were caught on his ankles. Teddy helped him pull them off, before untangling Billy from his shirt. None of them had bothered changing their clothes when they got back. It had been late, besides, Teddy tried not to tell them what to do when they were Big. Wanda came in and raised a brow at them, both boys in the tub, and giggling as they poured water down the ball track.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Billy said.

"Woah, that's so cool, bud. I see you guys woke Teddy up early."

"Did they?" Teddy asked.

He hadn't checked his phone, so he wasn't sure.

Wanda laughed.

"It's not even seven, yet."

That made sense, because Teddy felt like he hadn't slept that long. It was well after midnight when Teddy finally pulled them away from Darcy.

"We weren't sleepy no more, Mommy." Billy told her.

Tommy frowned.

"Billy poked me, until I woke up."

Billy smiled innocently at him and handed him the ball. Tommy narrowed his eyes, but accepted the peace offering and placed it on the track.

"Okay, well, I'm going to try and get some work done. Daddy needs me to write up some stuff for his website."

Both boys responded with an okay, Mommy, but neither one looked away as the ball flew off the track and landed with a splash in the tub.

"No problem. I've got them. Are you guys still going on your date tonight, too?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I really appreciate you offering to watch the boys. If they become too much, you can always take them to Thor. He said he'll be home all night."

Teddy smirked.

"Thanks, but I think I got it."

"Okay. Well, thank you, Teddy. Do you think you can give the boys some cereal, when they're done?"

Teddy nodded.

"No, I want pancakes." Billy objected, finally looking at his mom.

"I want waffles!" Tommy added.

"And I want you both to eat whatever Teddy gives you." Wanda said, kissing each of them on the head, before leaving.

Billy turned to Teddy.

"I want pancakes, Teddy." The Little told him.

"And I want waffles." Tommy chimed in.

Teddy just laughed and grabbed the washcloth.

He ended up making both waffles and pancakes.


End file.
